Special Pets
by ChicagoChaingang
Summary: The hidden side to the WWE... D/s Themes.
1. Punished: KaneTrishTristen

Tristen knelt on the floor of the hotel room, her eyes fixed on it as Trish and Kane stood in front of her feet away and filled with anger. She tried not to show her fear, but her insides were shaking.  
"Crawl," Kane growled.  
The ravenette slowly and shakily followed the command, stopping when her cheek was centimeters away from the toe of his boots.  
She heard footsteps circle behind her before her collar was jerked and she was forced to look up at her husband.  
"Did you enjoy your little display, pet?"  
Tristen shook her head, whimpering as Trish's grip on the band around her neck grew tighter.  
"Answer him properly."  
"No Sir."  
Kane looked at Trish and she dropped her hands, stepping to the side as he grabbed the collar again and looked Tristen in the eye.  
"Have you forgotten you're ours?"  
"N-no Sir."  
"I think you have. Or maybe you just want out."  
Her eyes widened and she turned pale, fear coursing through her. They weren't gonna let her go... They couldn't. She needed them.  
"No... Please."  
He undid the band around her neck and she began to cry, nuzzling her cheek against his boot.  
"Please! Please Master, please. I'm sorry."  
He stepped back and she turned to look at Trish, whimpering.  
"Mistress... Please don't. Please don't leave me."  
Trish walked out the door with Kane following, snapping the last fragile hold on emotion that Tristen had left.

"Have you guys seen Tristen?"  
Kane looked up at Dani, shaking his head.  
"No."  
"Isn't she with you guys though?"  
"No."  
Dani frowned.  
"Where is she?"  
Trish shrugged.  
"Who knows?"  
"Don't you think you should go find her? She's depressed and you two were all she had! What if she kills herself?"  
That struck a nerve in them and they ran, hoping they would make it.

The door opened and Tristen stirred slightly, but didn't turn toward the sound.  
It didn't matter now.  
She heard footsteps and assumed it was Dani, so she turned to speak.  
And found she couldn't.  
A confused mew came from her mouth as she looked at the two people she loved and trusted, watching.  
"Tristen."  
The ravenette flinched as Kane put a hand on her cheek. He drew back, hurt and angry at himself for making his pet afraid of him.  
Trish took his spot and tilted the girl's chin up, looking her in the eye.  
"Pet."  
Tristen averted her eyes down, not wanting to get punished for looking without permission.  
"Look at me, Pet."  
The answering whimper broke Trish's heart. They'd hurt their baby more than they realized.  
"Pet..."  
"Mistress?"  
"Yes. Look at me, baby."  
Her eyes flickered up and Trish kissed her, wrapping her arms around the girl's middle. Tristen collapsed in tears, burying her face in the woman's neck.  
"Please forgive me, Mistress! I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I promise! Don't leave me..."  
"Shh... Tristen, baby, it's okay. Don't cry, baby. We're right here. We'll never leave you."  
Tristen pulled back and looked at Kane, her eyes filled with hope and pain and fear and pleading.  
"Master..."  
"Come here."  
She crawled off the bed to where he sat, head bowed submissively as he looked down at her.  
"Eyes up."  
Tristen obeyed, biting her lip, afraid to say anything in case she ruined it.  
Kane grabbed her hair gently, pulling just hard enough to tell her to stand.  
"You hurt us, Pet."  
She nodded, trying to convey how sorry she was.  
"But we hurt you, in turn. More than we meant to."  
He let her go and she panicked.  
"Please forgive me! I won't do it again. I'm yours. I belong to you. Please."  
"Shh...", he said gently. "Relax, Pet. It's okay."  
She nuzzled his chest, trying to get herself under control.  
"Please..."  
"Please what?"  
"Tell me what you want. I'll do anything."  
He growled.  
"Good girl."  
Tristen buried her face in his neck as he carried her back to the bed, laying her down gently.  
"What's your safe word, Pet?"  
"Straightedge."  
"On your stomach. Now."  
Tristen rolled over and buried her face in the pillow, knowing what was coming next.  
"Count."  
And the first strike hit.  
"One," she yelped.  
"Again."  
"T-two."  
And on it went until she was gasping for air.  
"Thirty," she whimpered.  
He raised the belt again.  
"Straightedge! Please!"  
Trish looked at him warningly and he dropped the belt, sinking to his knees by the bed.  
"Look at me, baby."  
Tristen turned her face toward him and he ran a thumb across her cheek.  
"It's over. It's over now."  
She moved to embrace him, but stopped, her eyes widening while she curled into a ball and touched her neck.  
"Pet?"  
Trish closed her eyes.  
"Her collar. She doesn't have it on."  
Kane nearly hit himself, but realized that he had the collar in his pocket and pulled it out.  
"Pet."  
She looked at him, then at his hand, moving to sit on her knees with her head bowed.  
"Is this what you want, Pet?"  
"Yes. Please. I need my collar, need to be marked so that everyone knows I'm yours," she whispered.  
"You know what this means."  
"Yes sir."  
He fastened the band around her neck and she touched it, as if to make sure it were true, that they'd forgiven her and taken her back.  
"Baby."  
She looked at Trish, who opened her arms and allowed the girl to crawl onto her lap, nuzzling her.  
"Mistress."  
"You're forgiven."  
Tristen felt Kane's arms wrap around her and she leaned back, trying to bury herself in his grasp.  
"Master..."  
"Ours."  
"Yours."


	2. Protected: AsiaRyback

Asia crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes as Ryan came back through the curtain. He caught her eye and smiled, then frowned as he realized what was going on.  
"Ma'am?"  
"Let's go."  
Obediently, he followed her to the car and climbed in, avoiding her eyes.  
The ride was long, which gave Asia plenty of time to think of something to do with him.

Ryan sat on the bed with his head bowed as Asia took a shower, leaning her head against the wall.  
How could she get through to him?  
She shut the water off and dressed, stepping out of the room and looking at her sub.  
Padding over to the bed, she gently tilted his head up to look him in the eyes.  
"Ryan."  
He stared at her, fear and guilt swirling in his eyes because he knew he'd done something to piss his Domme off. But what it was, he couldn't say.  
"I'm sorry, ma'am. For whatever I did."  
Asia nodded.  
"Do you know why I'm upset?"  
"No, Mistress."  
"You lied to me, Ryan."  
Ryan looked at her, a confused expression on his face.  
"I lied?"  
"You told me your shoulder was healed. Tonight, you were favoring that shoulder, which leads me to the conclusion that you're not healed."  
He bowed his head and she had her answer.  
"You're not healed, are you? Did you even get cleared?"  
"No, ma'am."  
Her eyes narrowed.  
"I see."  
"Ma'am I-"  
"You weren't given permission to speak," Asia growled. "You've been wrestling without medical clearance? Putting yourself in danger?"  
Her voice rose with each word until he flinched at her tone.  
"Mistress, please-"  
She reached forward and pulled him to her by his collar, her eyes boring into his.  
"Why? Tell me why you would do this."  
"Vince told me he'd take my push," the man said quietly. "I don't want to lose everything I've worked so hard for..."  
Asia sat back on her heels, blinking. Then her eyes filled with anger and she stood up, stalking out of the room and leaving behind a confused and scared sub.

Vince McMahon jumped as his conference room door slammed open and a furious Asia Brooks stormed in, her eyes blazing.  
"What the hell were you fucking on when you forced him into a match with an injury?", she seethed. "HE'S FUCKING INJURED!"  
"He is under contract-"  
"FUCK YOU AND YOUR CONTRACT, MCMAHON! THAT IS MY SUB AND I WILL NOT HAVE HIM PUT THROUGH HELL BECAUSE YOU WANT A FEW BUCKS!"  
"Lower your voice or I will suspend you."  
Asia snarled.  
"You let him have time off to heal or we both walk."  
"And if I don't?"  
"My dad will get involved. As will my lawyer."  
Vince gulped. He hated lawyers.  
"Three months off."  
"Four."  
"Deal."

Ryan looked up from where he'd been since his Mistress left him, scared that he'd be punished. He could see her standing in the doorway, watching him, and he bowed his head.  
"Mistress."  
"Baby, look at me."  
He lifted his head slightly and looked at her, noticing she wasn't looking at him with an angry glare.  
Asia walked over and sat on the bed beside him, running a thumb over his knuckles, across the ring that he only wore backstage and when they were alone.  
"Ryan, I'm not mad at you."  
"Y-you're not?"  
"No. Vince, yes. But not you. You were only doing your job."  
He laid his head on her shoulder for a moment, then realized what he doing and pulled away.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Go ahead, baby. If that's what you want to do, I won't get angry."  
"Thank you, ma'am."  
Asia smiled and ran her hand down the back of his neck.  
"I'll always protect you, Ryan."


End file.
